


Not My Affair VIII-Steam

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Part 8





	Not My Affair VIII-Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: And a little more of 'Not My Affair.' This one is pure indulgence for those who asked for it. [](http://switchknife.livejournal.com/profile)[**switchknife**](http://switchknife.livejournal.com/) and **[Unknown LJ tag]** and others. It's probably AU, but have fun. The previous parts can be found here [Parts 1-5](http://home.earthlink.net/%7Edinkbird/id3.html#Ron/Percy), [Part 6](http://www.livejournal.com/users/icarusancalion/85922.html), and [Part 7](http://www.livejournal.com/users/icarusancalion/87188.html#cutid1).  


* * *

Ron stepped into the shower. The tub was cool under his feet, and the water beaded and danced on his back, very hot, mmm. Steam misted as he stood there staring half-awake at the unfamiliar tile, letting the night wash off in rivulets down his back, curving around his legs.

The curtain rasped open and whispered shut behind the man he thought he'd left sleeping. He blocked the water a little as his arm wrapped around Ron's stomach and pulled him close into a warm, hard chest.

Hmm.

His shoulders were slim and he was slightly shorter, but that arm was strong and firm, exactly how he remembered it. He nuzzled into Ron's neck and nipped at his shoulder. His hands slid down warm, slick skin, though Ron's sigh was lost in the sound of water which continued in new staccato rhythms. He edged back into the stream.

"G'morning."

"Hmmm."

Kisses at his ear.

"Why does this have to be so good?" Ron muttered. This was really, really bad of them, and he tried to feel guilty about it, but couldn't. A breath of a smile brushed his shoulder. He had morning breath, but the brand of his cock was hard against Ron's thigh.

He whispered in Ron's ear. "C'mon," he said. "Let's try something. Just put your hands on the wall over there." Ron nodded sleepily and braced himself, mildly annoyed that this took him out of the stream of water. He edged his heels apart and smelled the tell-tale scent of Madame Merryweather's All-Purpose oil. But he was taking his sweet time to stroke up, now wasn't he?

"Hurry up, Percy," he said over his shoulder. "I'm getting cold."

"Oh. Sorry about that. _Omifontus._ " Water sputtered and pattered on Ron's back in a finer spray, filling the air.

Then he leaned against Ron in a practiced, fluid motion, his warm cock nudging between his cheeks. Ron never forgot how easy and experienced he was. Percy wouldn't believe that Ron preferred to be on the bottom -- and Ron didn't tell him. But it had been great to just lay back and let someone else do all the work for a change.

They had already done this tonight, though Ron wondered if he needed to bend over a little more to… he pressed forward into Ron with a little grunt, but the angle wasn't quite there. Firm hands gripped and slipped on his hips as Ron bent to accommodate --

"oh." -- whew. He felt that. Yeah. "Nice."

Hands wrapped around to stroke Ron, as he moved gently in and out. As he speeded up, his gasping shuddered in Ron's ear, little words of endearment, half-phrases as Ron cursed, built up and then exploded all over his hand.

A knock pounded on the bathroom door. An irritated voice.

"Ron, leave some water would you?" Percy said. "It's all right that you stayed the night, but I have to leave for work in just half an hour."

"Right," Ron grunted through the aftershocks. "I'll be out in a second." He cleaned off the shower wall and shut off the water. What Percy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  



End file.
